A laminated bottle is known, wherein said bottle comprises at least an outer layer and an inner layer, said outer and inner layers being bonded together integrally over their whole surfaces so that these two layers may not be peeled away.
It has been sometimes experienced that a pressure inside the bottle may be reduced due to the evaporation of contents, such as, for example, an oxygen, long after the filling of the contents, even when the bottle is in a closed condition. Another type bottle is also known, wherein a pump is attached to a mouth portion of the bottle and said pump is actuated to expel the contents. In this type of bottle, the pressure inside the bottle may be reduced as the contents are being emptied by the pump.
In such a case, as shown in FIG. 56, there may arise a problem that the conventional laminated bottle may have its inner layer 1 and its outer layer 2, which is a principal body of the bottle, collapse to give away, and thereby deteriorating the product in its commercial value.
Moreover, said deformation may take place irregularly, and thus the contents may tend to build-up upon irregular portions on the inner layer created by deformation, even if the mouth portion is located to face downwardly, and thereby interfering with a metered and efficient removal of the contents.
It is a technical object of the present invention to prevent the outer shape of the bottle from being deformed, which would otherwise occur due to a reduced pressure inside the bottle.